


Never heard silence quite this loud

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Kink!verse [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e10 Baby Sprinkle, Hand Jobs, I can't believe that's a tag I am delighted, M/M, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer: Service Top, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “You had a bedroom next to your parents growing up, didn’t you,” David says later, once they’re back at Ray’s, and Patrick blinks up at him.“I… yes? What? How did you—”“Mm, you had to try to stay quiet. You can always tell.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kink!verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768552
Comments: 36
Kudos: 327





	Never heard silence quite this loud

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another kink!verse instalment! Reading the earlier stories is not required (though, as the very biased author I obviously recommend it); they stand alone and are essentially canon-compliant (just with a different first meeting and their relationship being a month longer than canon) so that folks can tap out of any kinks/fetishes/etc that aren't for them as we go.
> 
> Please assume that if you don't see something being negotiated on-screen, they've discussed it off-screen. Also, just a reminder to please not take your kink advice from fanfic. Do your research first, and not from AO3.
> 
> Off the back of some very meaty stories, this one is quick and dirty! The next couple are longer again, I promise 😘 
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift.

It should not be possible for David to get turned on at a baby shower. It should also not be possible for him to get turned on within twenty feet of Roland. But Patrick decides to try his hand at Sleepy Mommy and gets all focused and determined about it and, well, David can’t help it if that look really, really does something for him. Which is how he finds himself on his knees in the Schitts’ horrifically outdated,  _ carpeted _ (ugh, but admittedly convenient right now) bathroom, Patrick’s back pressed up against the door as David fumbles with his zipper. 

The noise of the party is muffled through the bathroom door but there’s not much space between them and the revelry, so David is trying to be as quiet as possible as he yanks Patrick’s jeans and underwear down to his knees before wrapping his lips around that gorgeous cock without teasing or preamble. Patrick threads his fingers through David’s hair and tugs, his grip tightening as David takes him all in and swallows around him. The whole time, Patrick doesn’t make a sound — not when David deepthroats him like a pro, not when David’s tongue slips out to lap at his balls, not even when he gives a warning tap to the back to David’s head before coming hard down his throat. 

“You had a bedroom next to your parents growing up, didn’t you,” David says later, once they’re back at Ray’s, and Patrick blinks up at him. 

“I… yes? What? How did you—”

“Mm, you had to try to stay  _ quiet. _ You can always tell.”

“Well not all of us had an entire mansion wing to masturbate in, David,” Patrick grumbles. “And anyway, it’s not a bad thing, being able to stay quiet.”

“Oh, I  _ can _ stay quiet, if I need to,” David says breezily. 

Patrick gets a calculating look in his eye that makes David’s stomach do a nervous little flip, but two days later Patrick gags him and teases him for what feels like hours before letting him come, and David assumes that was what the expression was about and forgets their conversation.

It’s a rookie mistake. David really should have known better.

* * *

It’s poker night and in theory, they’re watching a film in Patrick’s living room. In practice, while there is certainly  _ something _ playing on the television, Patrick had straddled him about five minutes in and they’ve been kissing ever since, lazy and unhurried, the movie forgotten. 

“I think I missed this more than the sex,” Patrick had murmured the morning after their reconciliation when they’d woken up wrapped in each other’s arms, limbs tangled. When David had pretended to be offended, Patrick had pressed him back into the mattress and proceeded to show him just how much he’d missed the sex; they’d been twenty minutes late to open the store and David had barely been able to walk straight the whole day. 

Since then, David doesn’t feel like there’s been a decrease in orgasms, but there’s been a definite uptick in just enjoying each other’s company even when they find themselves alone. It’s not something David has ever had before, and he’s surprised by how much he likes it. It feels… permanent, in a way that it didn’t before — like they don’t need to snatch every single moment of privacy to fuck; like they’re no longer racing towards a finish line. 

And besides, there’s a lot to be said for a good old-fashioned makeout session. 

Patrick’s hands are threaded in David’s hair but David can’t keep his own hands still, running them over Patrick’s shoulders, his back, his neck, his arms, anywhere he can reach. He’d live in this moment forever if he could, with the warmth of Patrick in his lap, kissing until his lips are actually starting to feel a little numb. He slides his hands down Patrick’s back to pull him closer and Patrick gasps, grinding his hips down. They both changed into sweatpants earlier and without the usual layers of stiff denim between them, it’s easier than normal to feel just how worked up they both are; David lets his hands drift down further to squeeze Patrick’s ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh there. 

Patrick pulls hard on David’s hair at the same time that he lets his teeth sink into David’s lower lip and tugs on that too, and the dual sharp sensations make the edges of his vision go white; he thrusts up, a needy whine escaping him before he can stop it, and he can feel Patrick chuckling against his lips.

“Please, I need—” he starts, before being cut off by a sound he’s become frustratingly familiar with over the last few months: the sound of Ray’s key in the front door. 

“Goddammit,” Patrick growls, unhooking his leg from over David’s even as he grabs the blanket that was folded over the back of the couch. David’s impressed by his quick thinking — by the time Ray is inside and the door has closed Patrick and David are sitting side by side on the couch, the blanket draped casually over them and no evidence of the activities Ray unintentionally interrupted.

“Oh, I love this movie!” Ray says as he walks past them and through to the kitchen, and David blinks at the television. Jason Segel is singing a vampire song and he tries to focus his attention on it, he really does, but he’s hard as hell and Patrick is pressed up close against his side, shoulder to knee, which is not helping him calm down in the slightest.

He turns his head so his mouth is close to Patrick’s ear. “Upstairs?” he suggests in an undertone.

Patrick doesn’t look away from the screen but a smirk creeps onto his face. “I don’t think so,” he says softly, and David tries not to let the disappointment show on his face before Patrick adds: “After all, you can stay quiet if you need to, right?” 

And that’s all the warning David gets before a hand slips under his waistband and wraps around his cock. He jumps, his eyes darting towards the kitchen, but Ray is nowhere to be seen and he lets his eyes flutter shut, gasping as Patrick squeezes his hand.

“Quieter,” Patrick says, his voice low and firm, and David clamps his lips shut in response. He can stay quiet for a few minutes while Patrick gets him off quickly, he’s sure of it.

Except that… Patrick seems to be in no hurry. He squeezes David again, then strokes him a couple of times before he takes his hand away and David actively fights back a groan, his hips bucking forward slightly as he tries to chase the touch. Patrick makes eye contact with him then, holding his hand up to David’s face and then just waits, eyebrow raised a little.

David wants to wipe that smirk off his face. He leans forward and, instead of just licking his palm like Patrick obviously expects, he makes a show of it; sucking all four of his fingers down, letting the saliva pool in his mouth and drip down Patrick’s fingers towards his wrist, making a mess. He lets his tongue move around them, pushing into the webbing between his fingers in a blatant simulation of oral. By the time he releases Patrick’s fingers and drags his tongue down them, spreading the mess all the way down his palm, it’s Patrick’s breathing that is almost too loud over the sound coming from the television.

“Fuck, David,” he whispers, before swallowing hard and bringing his hand back under the blanket. When he wraps it around his cock again David can feel the wetness, not quite enough in the best possible way. Patrick swipes his thumb over the head where he’s been leaking steadily and spreads it around a little, making everything just a little bit slicker before he finally,  _ finally _ starts moving his hand, agonisingly slowly. David lets his legs open a little, trying to give Patrick better access.

Patrick is just starting to get a good, if slower than David would like, rhythm going when he stops, gripping David tight. David opens his mouth to ask but before he can Ray appears in the doorway — Patrick must have heard something, which is good because all David can hear is the pulse hammering in his ears, amplified by Patrick’s touch. 

“I’m sorry I can’t join you for the movie,” Ray is saying even as he walks towards them to stand behind the couch, and David swallows back a comment with immense difficulty. “I’ve got some work to get done tonight, so I’ll be just next door if you need me for anything!”

“Great,” Patrick says, his voice laced with amusement but otherwise perfectly polite and far steadier than David could have managed. “Thanks, Ray.” 

As soon as Ray disappears into his home office Patrick is moving his hand again, with no more urgency than before. Something about the languorous, unhurried pace is making David feel far more wild and desperate than a basic handjob has any right to make him feel, and the — fear? thrill? — that they might get caught before he can finish has him twitching hard in Patrick’s hand.

Patrick leans in very close, his lips pressed right up against David’s ear. “You’re being so good for me, David,” he breathes and why the  _ fuck _ did David have to say he could stay quiet? Of course he can’t, not with Patrick saying things like that, not when he knows exactly what to do with his hand to make David lose his mind. But now he has to, and it’s so fucking hot David feels like he’s going to combust.

Patrick’s breath ghosts along his jaw as he slides his hands up and down David’s cock, slow and sensual and perfect. When he picks up the pace David isn’t prepared, and his breath hitches as Patrick tightens his grip a little, reaching his other hand down to wrap around David’s balls and give them a light tug.

“You look so fucking hot like this,” Patrick murmurs, barely audible, before he sinks his teeth into the soft skin just behind his ear. David didn’t even think he was close and so his orgasm slams into him with almost no warning; he has to clap both hands over his mouth to stay quiet, bucking up as Patrick strokes him gently through the aftershocks. As soon as he’s done Patrick covers him back up with one hand while the other, the one David has just come all over, he lifts carefully out of the blanket and brings to his lips. David watches with wide eyes as Patrick closes his eyes, licking and sucking at his hand until it’s clean and his face is flushed, his breathing heavy.

“How close do you think you are?” David asks, his voice pitched low and silky in the way he knows Patrick loves.

Sure enough, Patrick opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times before answering, his eyes locked on David’s lips. “Very.”

David glances towards the doorway, where there’s no sign of Ray. “Good,” he says simply before ducking under the blanket, yanking Patrick’s sweatpants and underwear down to release his poor, neglected cock. There’s no time to mess around — this position is a lot more compromising than their previous one, if Ray walks in — so he wraps his lips around it and relaxes his throat, sucking all the way down to the base in one smooth motion so his nose is pressed tight to Patrick’s skin.

It takes ten seconds, by David’s estimation, before Patrick is clutching wildly at his head through the blanket and thrusting up as he comes hard down David’s throat. David takes it, swallows it all down, and as soon as he feels Patrick start to soften he releases him, tucking his dick carefully back into his pants before he sits back up. Patrick stares at him, face warring between embarrassed and impressed before he leans in, one hand on David’s cheek as he captures his lips in a searing kiss, tongue delving into his mouth.

“Oh, don’t let me interrupt!” comes a cheerful voice from behind them, making them both jump and break apart. 

“You’re not interrupting anything, Ray,” Patrick says evenly.  _ Just, _ David thinks, and can see the thought reflected back at him. “I think we’re going to head up to bed, though, so we’ll say good night.” He hauls David to his feet, keeping their fingers laced together as they head for the stairs and escape to relative privacy.

“I’m impressed,” Patrick admits once they’re curled up in bed. “I didn’t think you could do it.”

“Mm, don’t get used to it,” David says. “It does not come naturally.”

Patrick grins. “Good,” he says, tucking closer into David’s side. “I think I prefer hearing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
